1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system, a remote control operating device, and a remote control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional AV (Audio & Visual) amplifier, an input terminal is named beforehand, but even if any equipment is connected to any terminal, the AV amplifier becomes an operable state, thereby enabling operation of the equipment, unless the remote control operation is performed erroneously. Therefore, it is difficult for an operator to perform the remote control operation for selecting desired equipment without an error, unless the operator accurately understands which equipment is connected to which input terminal.
In the AV amplifier and the remote control operating device, even if the operator wants to watch a video connected to the AV amplifier, when the operator does not know to which terminal of the AV amplifier the video is connected, the operator must look for the terminal from which the image of the video is output, by changing over the selector of the amplifier each time. Therefore, there is a problem in that much stress is applied on the operator.
One example of problems that the present invention solves is an improvement in the user interface, on which it can be easily recognized which equipment is connected to which terminal of the AV amplifier.